yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Banchou
, also known as, , is a Rank B Shadowside Yo-kai of the Omamori tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, his Shadowside form is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearances *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Supporting Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai (Shadowside form only) *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriending Yo-kai Biology His Lightside form, Bancho, appears to be a smaller, softer version of his Shadowside. The fangs that come out of Borei Banchou's mouth moves to Banchou's shoulders. He also resembles a ghost. In his Shadowside form, Bourei Banchou is a humanoid, muscular Yo-kai with red hair. He wears a Japanese school uniform, styled in a way associated with juvenile delinquents, as well as having sarashi wrapped around his abdomen. On his left hand, he has a green armband. He is also surrounded by hitodama. In his episode, he was shown to have multiple abilities. He has immense strength, as he was able to take out Slimamander in a single punch. He can also teleport(he did this when he saw Keisuke) and drop down like a meteor. He is also very strong defensively, as he was able to resist Jibanyan's Soultimate and a laser beam shot by a Wicked Yo-kai. He is not invincible, though, as shown with his battle with Jingeki. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Bourei Banchou debuts in SS001. He appears to be causing trouble by beating up people in the streets. However, when Keisuke sees him, he seems to realize something. It later turns out the people he was beating up were actually up to no good, and Bourei Banchou was merely trying to prevent that. Joining forces with Keisuke and Komasan, Bourei Banchou defeats the criminals, even after one has been transformed into a Wicked Yo-kai by a mysterious figure. Keisuke reveals that he has realized that Bourei Banchou is, in fact, his deceased best friend Kenji, who taught him about the importance of being brave when he was young. After a tearful goodbye with his old friend, Keisuke receives Bourei Banchou's Ark. In SS005, Keisuke summons Bourei Banchou to fight Jingeki, but he is quickly defeated. In SS020, Natsume summons Bourei Banchou (along with her other Yo-kai friends) to watch Filmlin's movie. During the movie, he runs out of the room due to the scariness of the movie. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology "Bourei Banchou" is derived from , and . "Banchou" is a diminutive form of his Shadowside. Origin He is based on a Banchō. According to Wikipedia... In Japan in the 20th century, the term refers to a leader of juvenile delinquents in middle and high schools. It is thought that this current meaning originates from the original meaning of the term—the personalities of guard commanders. An alternative is that the word derives from tōbanchō (当番長), a term for a position in the former Japanese army. Female banchō are called sukeban (スケ番). The typical image of a banchō is an uncouth fighter who has a strong sense of gang honor. Banchō who rule several schools and have control of other banchō are called sōban (総番), and in elementary schools and under, the term for banchō is gakitaishō (ガキ大将). In reality, though, banchō were becoming increasingly rare in the 1970s, and by the 1980s the term was relatively old-fashioned. Vestiges of the word still remained, though, such as in the nicknames for baseball players Kazuhiro Kiyohara and Daisuke Miura. By the end of the 20th century, the term almost did not exist at all, though groups of delinquents who committed crimes began to stand out. The term became a title of honor for people with leadership personalities, and who stood against tough elements, and in turn, the negative connotation of the word diminished. It also became a scornful term for people who had a great deal of bravado. On the other hand, in the manga world, due to a backlash, a genre called "banchō manga" has been created, with there being various types of banchō. His Omamori Tribe affiliation is based off the fact that a gang leader must protect his gang mates. Trivia * He wears the same green armband as he did when he was human. * He is voiced by , who also voiced Bear in the original series. Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Tough Tribe Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai